Palące Pytanie
by Grisznak-IW
Summary: Spotkanie i wspomnienia, raczej tej gorsze. Tłumaczenie fanfika autorstwa Eriki Friedman, za wiedzą i zgodą autorki.


Autorką fanfika jest Erica Friedman. Przekład autorstwa Grisznaka/ Fanfic by Erica Friedman. Translation by Grisznak. Oryginał znajduje sią na / original version at prawa zastrzeżone/All rights reserved

Światło słońca wpadało przez wysokie okna, rzucając czerwono – złotą poświatę na wnętrzu pokoju. Niebo jaśniało barwą, którą ktoś mógłby określić jako diabelska, głównie dlatego, że była tak piękna; pomarańcz i złoto przebijały przez lawendowo niebieskie chmury, które sięgały horyzontu. Biały obrus, chińska porcelana z wonną herbatą w środku, były spowite delikatnym różem. Utena poruszyła się lekko, gdy odwracała swą twarz od słońca.

Anthy obserwowała czujnie jej oblicze, gdy wyprostowała głowę. To nie było w stylu Uteny, być tak cicho, tak...samotnie. Różowe loki, wiszące nisko, rzucały cień na jej oczy, a efekt było niesamowicie irytujący. Anthy przełknęła ślinę i starała się nadać swojemu głosowi radosny ton.

- Dobry wieczór – niemal zaśpiewała. Utena nie odwróciła głowy, ledwie skinęła dłonią na znak tego, że dotarło do niej. Anthy nie widziała w tym nic złego.

- Dobrze się czujesz? – spytała, jej głos był pełen autentycznego skupienia – to zupełnie nie pasowało do Uteny.

Anthy usiadła za stołem, na przeciwko przyjaciółki, jej głowa kiwała się delikatnie, wpatrując się w nią. Po dłuższej chwili spytała:

- Czy mogłabym coś dla ciebie zrobić?

Dłoń Uteny poruszyła się ponownie, niemal niezauważalnie. Obrus pod jej uchwytem ściemniał, w miejsce różu zastąpiła krwawa czerwień spowita ognistą purpurą.

Anthy nie powiedziała niczego. Utena usadowiła się na krześle i coś mruczała. Chwilę później powtórzyła to nieco bardziej wyraźnie:

- To nie ma znaczenia

Anthy czekała, jej wzrok skierowany był ku obliczu znajdującemu się na przeciwko niej. Nie była w stanie pomóc; nie mogła. To nie mogło wyjść od niej. W końcu jej głowa uniosła się, by napotkać wzrok Anthy. Gdy niebieskie oczy odbiły się w zielonych, Anthy mogła ujrzeć gorączkę, ból chaos i smutek kłębiące się boleśnie za zewnętrznym murem spokoju Uteny.

- Anthy - Utena zaczęła cicho i nagle zatrzymała się. Łzy wypełniły jej oczy i ledwo była w stanie cokolwiek powiedzieć – Anthy...czy to wciąż jeszcze boli? – wydawało się aktem niemal heroicznym wypowiedzieć te słowa i Anthy zmuszała się by nie zadrżeć na ich dźwięki. Powoli wyciągnęła swą ciemną dłoń by nakryć nią jasną cerę dłoni Uteny.

Kiedy palce delikatnie zetknęły się...

Był tam ból. Pomarańczowo – czerwono - biały, gorący głęboki ból, kiedy ostrze cięło skórę, kość i mięso, przebijając nie tylko ciało i zatrzymując umysł w gorączce chłodu, porywając za sobą duszę i radość i ciskając jej w głębie piekieł. Towarzyszyło temu gryzące, potworne rwanie, kiedy każdy cal skóry był przekłuwany, chciwość, nienawiść, zazdrość, duma porywały każdy fragment i wbijały się weń, kawałek po kawałku, karmiąc się nim aż nie pozostało nic poza zgrozą i desperacją.

Straszliwe cierpienie towarzyszyło chwili, w której miłość i nadzieja były wyrywane z serca i umysłu raz po raz, aż nie było ani źdźbła nadziei, radość nie mogła uleczyć ran, nawet przez chwilę, nie było światła w ciemności, dźwięku w cieszy, jedynie przenikliwy płacz pragnień, które drzemią w tobie, drążąc, zawsze drążąc, i kłamstwa, które je żywią, i groza, która karmi ciebie.

W chwili, w której ginęli z twoim imieniem na ustach, była rozpacz; ich żywoty tonęły w akcie fałszywej brawury raz po raz, ich imiona i oblicza gasły, twoje znikały razem, topione w łzach wylanych i nie wylanych za bezimienne legiony bohaterów, którzy zginęli podczas twej pogoni za czymś, o czym wiedziałaś, że nigdy nie istniało.

Był także strach, strach przed samotnością i przed jej brakiem, przed hałasem, spokojem, dniem, nocą, poruszaniem się i staniem w miejscu, strach przed utratą wszystkiego i strach, drążący, pozbawiający przytomności, dławiący strach przed zdobyciem wszystkiego co upragnione.

Obrus był splamiony ciemnymi kroplami zakrzepłej krwi. Anthy ujęła dłoń Uteny, gładząc ją, kreśląc ślady, linie, ścięgna tych, teraz pomarszczonych wielbionych rąk. Tych samych dłoni, które niegdyś wyciągnięte zostały poprzez ból i szaleństwo by dać jej tą jedną, jedyną rzecz, której nie miała – zwykłą przyjemność ludzkiego dotyku. Rąk, które chwyciły ją wtedy, po latach, gdy spotkały się ponownie, rąk, które przyniosły jej radość – troskliwą, wyszukaną i wysublimowaną pasję.

Anthy sięgnęła czule, gładząc różowe włosy, odgarniając od wielbionej twarzy pasma siwizny, dostrzegając, naprężone jak linki, ślady uśmiechu. Pamiętała dzień, kiedy spostrzegła upływ lat, który się na nich odcisnął i upiła się wspomnieniami dzieciństwa spędzonego pośród zamków i księżniczek, pozostawionych za sobą nie tak dawno temu.

Pomyślała o własnych włosach, srebrnych nitkach pomiędzy ciemnymi lokami i mimo tych wszystkich lat, które je rozdzielały, Anthy uśmiechnęła się.

- Nie – powiedziała cicho, czekając aż na obliczu Uteny pojawi się uśmiech - Ani trochę.


End file.
